The Traveler's Tree
Not to be confused with the tree itself. '' '''The Traveler's Tree' is the twenty-first episode of the eleventh season, and 119th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on September 14, 2019. It aired in the US on December 28, 2019, paired up with "The Message." Synopsis Guilt-ridden over having lost the Traveler's Tea, Cole embarks on a dangerous quest to the top of a nearby mountain in hopes of finding the legendary Traveler's Tree, a tree which is supposedly guarded by a fearsome beast. Plot Cole has a brief nightmare when the Ninja make it into the Never-Realm. Before he could exit, the Ninja force him to retrieve the Traveler's Tea, as Cole is walking across, the Land Bounty plunges down the cliff, along with Cole. Suddenly, Cole wakes up to the sound of Jay. Cole blames Kai and Jay for being so harsh on him before walking away. Meanwhile, Sorla is teaching Nya to control frozen water. At first, Nya is unsuccessful when the water turns into ice. She tries again, only to be interrupted by Cole. After seeing the mess Nya made, Cole storms out due to being upset with himself. When Cole trods outside, he sees a boy crying about having lost a ball. Cole comforts him by giving him advice, before the boy left, the child questions why Cole is sad himself. Fortunately, the boy tells him about the Traveler's Tree, and Cole decides to venture out. During dusk, Uthaug and Boma are arguing whether there would be fish up in the mountains. While they are joking, Uthaug slips and slides down a pool of ice. Uthaug is able to save him, but the ice breaks causing both of them to fall before Cole saves both of them twice. After they are saved, Cole tells Boma that he is searching for the Traveler's Tree, and Boma warns him of Krag. He describes the monster and fierce and vicious before getting into another argument with Uthaug. Cole questions the theory of Krag existing and Boma tells Cole to listen to the fearsome sound of the Krag although it's a sound created by Uthaug. After hearing such nonsense, Cole continues his pursuit. Cole continues his quest for the Traveler's Tree before being pounced by Krag. Nya, Kai, and Jay discuss the whereabouts of Cole before Uthaug and Boma rush down the mountain to tell that Cole is in danger. Cast *Boma - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kid - Dominic Good *Krag - Brian Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Uthaug - Vincent Tong Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Never-Realm **Great Lake **Mountains Trivia *'Narrator': Cole *In most countries, it was paired up with "Krag's Lament." *As of this episode, Sorla has begun training Nya to control frozen Water. *The episode reveals Cole has immense guilt over losing the Traveler's Tea in "The Never-Realm," seemingly leaving the Ninja stranded in the Realm, unable to get home. **Cole's dream sequence is an altered version of the opening scene from said episode, which highlights Cole's loss of the tea, as well as the reaction he fears he'll get from his friends. Gallery Screenshot 20190913-220210.png Screenshot_20190913-220245.png Screenshot_20190913-220250.png Screenshot_20190913-220256.png Screenshot_20190913-220305.png Screenshot_20190913-220315.png Screenshot_20190913-220351.png Screenshot_20190913-220356.png Screenshot_20190913-220831.png Screenshot_20190913-220838.png Screenshot_20190913-221205.png Screenshot_20190913-221158.png Screenshot_20190913-221416.png Screenshot_20190913-221436.png Screenshot_20190913-221446.png Screenshot_20190914-090909.png Screenshot_20190914-090917.png Screenshot_20190914-090927.png Screenshot_20190914-091155.png Screenshot_20190914-091200.png Screenshot_20190914-091340.png Screenshot_20190914-091408.png Screenshot_20190914-091347.png Screenshot_20190914-091534.png Screenshot_20190914-091547.png Screenshot_20190914-091556.png Screenshot_20190914-091604.png Screenshot_20190914-091612.png Screenshot_20190914-092344.png Screenshot_20190914-092557.png Screenshot_20190914-092604.png Screenshot_20190914-092627.png Screenshot_20190914-092642.png Screenshot_20190914-093231.png Screenshot_20190914-093300.png Screenshot_20190914-093721.png Screenshot_20190914-093730.png Screenshot_20190914-093805.png Screenshot_20190914-093823.png Screenshot_20190914-093830.png Screenshot_20190914-093841.png Screenshot_20190914-093846.png Screenshot_20190914-093852.png Screenshot_20190914-093858.png Screenshot_20190914-094451.png Screenshot_20190914-094457.png The Traveler's Tree 11.jpg Screenshot_20190914-094602.png Screenshot_20190914-094613.png Screenshot_20190914-094624.png Screenshot_20190914-094631.png Screenshot 20190914-122512.png Screenshot 20190914-122332.png Screenshot 20190914-122257.png Screenshot_20190914-123144.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network